


Topped With a Bow

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Birthday Presents, Bondage, Community: sga_saturday, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John does something rather creative for Rodney's birthday. Written for SGA Saturday Week # 9: Bow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topped With a Bow

“Well, well, well,” Doctor Rodney McKay said as he loomed over the bound body of Colonel John Sheppard lying on the bed, “it looks like my birthday isn’t turning out so bad after all.”

He circled around the bed so he could get a full view of his “gift”. He was on his back, his body nude and fully exposed for the scientist to feel and explore with his fingers and lips. His dark messy hair contrasted beautifully with the white sheets beneath him. Now humans were living and breathing objects. They were impossible to wrap.

But the hero of Atlantis found a clever and creative way to solve that problem.

His was bound with red ribbons. One set was tied around his ankles binding them together. The other set wrapped around his wrists in the same fashion expect the long end wrapped up like a snake along the length of his arms of his long muscular arms. Such a beautiful pattern of lines as red as blood had contrasted well against slightly tanned skin.

“So beautiful,” Rodney said as he lightly brushed his index finger against the other man’s cheek. With heavy breaths he leaned his head into the touch, fluttering his beautiful and exotic hazel eyes shut. Rodney moved his hand away and began taking off his clothes piece by piece, “so how were you able to set such a wonderful gift up? Because certainly, unless you had practice you certainly couldn’t tie yourself up like this now could you Colonel?”

The last article of clothing was removed and slowly dropped on the floor. The physicist slowly moved on the bed and slowly maneuvered himself over the other man to claim his gift.

“Chewie helped,” John said as he gently bit his lower lip, “he could tie a pretty mean knot.”

“I am hoping he just tied these….tight knots,” Rodney said gripping the Colonel’s chin gently with his large finger and bringing his face closer to John’s, “I’d be rather upset if someone else put a claim on that what is rightly mine now would we.”

“No Sir,” John whispered back moving his own head even closer so their noses were touching and their lips were only a mere breath away, “then again why would I run…..” He bridged the small gap between them placing a soft kiss on the other man’s lips and in a husky voice whispered against the other man’s lips, “Take me Rodney, make me yours.”

The words alone along with the sensation of John’s hardened cock against made Rodney’s member throb with want. As he deepened the kiss immediately winning dominance, his hand snaked down John’s torso causing the other man to moan against his lips.

Rodney broke the kiss and placed two fingers against those soft pink lips.

“Suck,” He simply ordered, John smiled and kissed the finger before slowly sucking it in. Rodney meanwhile moved his free hand down his captive’s leg undoing the red ribbons around his legs. He removed his fingers and moved to sit on his knees.

He paid careful attention to John’s face as he pushed two wet fingers inside his entrance with ease. He hummed in satisfaction watching the muscles twist in pleasure as he opened him up.

“Please Rodney,” John gasped.

Rodney smiled as he wrapped John’s legs around his waist and lifted him up off the bed. As he went to claim his lips again he swiftly entered his prize causing a moan to leave each other’s lips.

They moved against each other as hands grasped onto John’s waist holding him for balance. Kisses became harder as dominance shifted between them as teeth grazed against skin in a silent plea to demand more.

As Rodney thrust into him, his cock went deeper and deeper inside the warm hot center that was John Sheppard himself, until finally he hit the perfect spot which would cause the Colonel to ignite. John broke the kiss to tilt his head back and groan. The physicist took the advantage and placed a kiss onto his pale and vulnerable white throat.

“The things you do to me,” Rodney moaned against the skin causing the other man to shiver against him, “I’m so-“

He stilled and with a roar he released his warmth into John. He had come so hard that everything went white.

When he regained consciousness just moments later, the first thing he saw was John Sheppard propped on his side with the ribbons laid out in a pile in front of him.

“Are you fucking Houdini?” Rodney said in a sleepy voice as John curled up into him.

“Maybe,” John said with a cheeky grin on his face, “enjoy the gift?”

“Very much so, it was rather creative, makes me wonder what you’ve got planned for Christmas!”


End file.
